


Waves

by distraughtlover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, M/M, beach, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: A lazy Sunday spent at the beach is always the right way to go.





	Waves

The moment Tyler suggested a couple of hours spent at the beach, Jeremy found himself completely willing. They were inside their apartment lounging on the comfortable beige sofa, entangled with each other. It had started with Jeremy being held by Tyler as they watched a television show, then shifted to Tyler laying his head on Jeremy’s lap. Neither felt the urge of time; they only cared about this instant of life that was being shared with each other. 

Jeremy gently ran his hand through the softness of Tyler’s hair. His boyfriend warmly smiled and let out a sound of contentment. 

“What would you say to a beach day?” Tyler asked Jeremy out of the air. 

Jeremy smiled. He was always completely ready for an outing at the beach, especially with his boyfriend of two years. Both in their late twenties, Tyler and Jeremy had been close friends for years. And then Tyler had made the first move by asking Jeremy out on a date, and now here they were. Not only were they in love, but there was immense love between them. In the back of both their heads, they knew with certainty that…

Well. 

A little later they got everything they needed for the beach. In their bedroom, they changed into swim trunks. Tyler snuck a peek at Jeremy, watching his clothes fall away and staring at his beautiful backside. He smirked to himself then changed as well, with Jeremy doing the exact same thing he had done, getting in a good glance at Tyler’s bare backside. 

Virginia was comfortably warm today, a calm Sunday, which made it acceptable for a beach outing. Tyler drove them down. The drive itself was also a nice perk especially once they were right near the coast. Tyler found their usual parking lot they used and found a space in the second row. Jeremy carried his chair and a small cooler while Tyler held the other chair and a bag with their stuff in it. 

There were other people on the beach but not an unbearable amount. After walking through the soft rolling texture of the shore, they found a suitable spot halfway from the water and the other end. Hotels rose above them at the street. 

Jeremy and Tyler set up their individual beach chairs on top of the semi-hot sand. They left the small cooler in the middle. Tyler dropped the bag in his chair and pulled out the can of sunscreen. After pulling off their shirts, Tyler sprayed Jeremy down with the mist sunscreen and was given the same treatment by his boyfriend. 

“Race ya!” Jeremy exclaimed, then started off running. 

Tyler immediately followed, able to catch up with Jeremy as they both slammed down into the waves of the ocean, submerged momentarily. Their heads burst through the surface and large smiles were in place on both men. Then Tyler surged forward and tackled Jeremy, sending them both back down into the gracious warmth of the Atlantic Ocean. Back above into the air, they laughed like the people they were, two gay men in the best relationship ever with each other. They were best friends, and they had the best aspect added to it as well. 

For a while they waded through the water, enjoying the sensation of being free and happy in the ocean. Then they ventured out just a tiny further and let themselves bob and sway with the gentle power of the waves. Jeremy swam back closer to the shore and Tyler followed him. Neither of them knew how much time was passing by. They didn’t care, only focused on their day at the beach. Eventually they walked out of the ocean. 

Even though the sand was somewhat bearable, they walked quickly back to their seats and slipped back on their sandals. Then they sat down and faced the water and sun. Their arms hung lightly off the side. Jeremy reached out and gently brushed against Tyler’s hand, who reciprocated back. Then Tyler moved his leg and leant it against Jeremy’s own. 

With his sunglasses on, it appeared that Jeremy had his eyes closed. Tyler glanced inconspicuously at Jeremy’s smooth muscular chest, then had to look away before he hardened up. That would be saved for later. And then Jeremy looked at Tyler’s muscled, powerful chest and lost himself for a few moments. They always knew they did that to each other, it had become their thing. They loved all the little moments that had been created from each other and were shared with just them and no one else. 

They rushed back into the ocean after some time was spent resting on their chairs. The water was instantly cool but warmed up after a while. They did their own thing together, having fun and enjoying the presence of each other. That was why they came here, and they were succeeding. Water splashed up in spurts around them as they played. A strip of seaweed wrapped around Jeremy’s ankle, then billowed out like a ribbon underneath the thick sheet of the Atlantic. 

“Don’t worry babe, I got it,” Tyler said after Jeremy told him about the seaweed. He smirked at Jeremy then dove underneath. 

After Tyler pulled off the seaweed from him, he swum around and smacked his boyfriends butt, although the water slowed down his speed. After coming up, Jeremy tackled him playfully, both of them laughing. Then as they stood halfway in the water, Jeremy got his turn and slapped Tyler’s butt. They leaned against each other as they waded out of the ocean, hands lightly intertwined. 

They trudged back through the yellow and beige sand back to their spot. That was how beach days worked sometimes; enjoying the water, then resting and drying off on the beach, and then going straight into the sea again. The two of them were back to their chairs, dozing off underneath the sky and in front of the calming ocean that zoomed out ahead of them. The sun’s rays became a blanket of warmth and comfort. Jeremy inhaled the breeze, the coolness and scent of the sea a miraculous and beautiful thing to always experience. 

They had been at the beach for more than two and a half hours, and now it was past one. The sun was slightly brighter and a little more harsh, but still manageable. Tyler sunk his feet into the sand, the smoothness of each little bead gliding by. Jeremy looked over to the side and saw a small seashell, each natural indented curve standing out to him. He fell away for a second in the swirl of the shell. He leaned back into his chair. 

“Should we get lunch somewhere or head back home?” Jeremy asked. 

“I’m up for getting lunch at one of the hotels here if you want,” Tyler said next to him.

“Me too,” Jeremy agreed. 

The BroadView was right nearby with a terrace that had scenic views of the lapping ocean. The hotel and restaurant had been a date night for them before, and it was incredibly romantic to watch the orange sunset deepen in rich vastness while enjoying dinner with the love of your life. They stood up and began collecting their stuff. 

Jeremy and Tyler slipped back into their shirts. They had managed to dry off after resting in the sun. Then they packed up their things and headed up the remaining sand to their car on the lot. After putting away their items, they locked the car and walked to the street, then turned right to head for the hotel. 

They passed by other hotels, and little shops and stores scattered along the main road. Cars passed by and life buzzed around them. Their sandals slapped the underside of their feet. Once at the hotel, they walked around the side of a walkway and came to the restaurant. The lunch rush was over and they were able to get a table outside that faced the stretched shore. 

Tyler ordered fish tacos and Jeremy got a hamburger. They heard the rush of the shore. The Atlantic Ocean glittered back to them. 

The day seemed too good to end, but they knew that wasn’t a real thing. Their joy and happiness could never cease as long as they were together. When they were done and back in the lot, they stood behind the car for a second. 

“Why don’t we get home so you can get me out of these trunks?” Jeremy whispered.

Tyler groaned quietly with anticipation. He would definitely be doing that in the quickness of a heartbeat. He would always be doing that for the rest of their lives. 

They got home to the quiet solitude of their apartment and, once inside their bedroom, they closed the door. 

The day had been just right.


End file.
